CTMatO: The Ronald McDonald Incident
by AnastasiaPhoenix1678
Summary: "We could have some fun with this." "...Shouldn't we ask Isabel?" "Psh. We can handle this." Travis and Connor Stoll have the ultimate prank. Their target: the Poseidon cabin. Based on Chronicles of a Teenage Mermaid and the Olympians.


**A/N: YO!**

**Everybody: YO!**

**Me: This scene is so awesome it got its own story. It's **_**that **_**awesome.**

**Travis and Connor: W00T**

**Me: Yes! TRAILER TIME!**

_**In a world, where pranks run supreme…**_

**(Travis and Connor high-five)**

…_**and people wake up to random music…**_

**(Poseidon kids fall out of bunks)**

…_**five demigods and a mermaid will find the meaning…**_

**(Everyone presses backs to washroom wall)**

…_**of fear….**_

**(They scream, making weird faces)**

_**Don't miss: The Ronald McDonald Incident**_

**(Percy: (breathing heavily) Is everyone ok?)**

**(Lights go out)**

**(Exene: Noooo….)**

_**Do YOU want a Happy Meal?**_

Naomi POV

I was staring up at the glittering ceiling of the Zeus cabin, watching the clouds float across the room.

_How nice…_

"Nao-Nao!"

"Mako-chan!"

I turned. Standing in the doorway were Daniella Aidan, Exene Danielson, and A.J. Phoenix.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey," A.J. said, grinning. "We're going over to the Hermes cabin."

"Why?"

"Two thing: we need wi-fi and to hunt down Jade."

"Should I ask about the second part?"

"Well…" Exene started.

_Light flowed in through the windows of the Poseidon cabin, where the four campers were sleeping peacefully._

_As the alarm went off, something…different ran on A.J.'s iTouch, which had been designated for the morning._

I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH,

I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH,

(JUST WHIP IT)

I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH…

_Four thuds were heard._

_A.J. and Percy, who had bottom bunk, had fallen out of bed, while Exene and Dylan had jumped in their beds._

"_Owwww…" they all moaned._

_A.J. sat up in her Owl City T-shirt and boxer shorts, her hair a foot above her head, and walked over to the iHome._

_She scrunched her nose. "I haven't bought this…" She facepalmed and scowled._

"_JADELYN!" she screamed._

We were headed over there now.

"So you brought the heavy artillery?" I asked.

They both nodded. Exene's fists were balled, and I could see her pen (Yeah, Poseidon got kinda lazy) sticking out of her pocket, while A.J.'s fists flashed dangerously.

"I'm just here for the YouTube videos," Daniella said.

We reached the brown cabin, where Travis and Connor were playing poker on the front porch and chatting. Connor was winning…not that I really cared or anything.

Exene and Dani gave me a knowing grin.

"Shut up," I hissed.

A.J. rocked on her heels slightly. She had never met the Stolls before.

Exene smirked and shoved her over. "Go on, they won't bite…"

I swear I could have seen A.J.'s cheeks flush. She coughed into her hand loudly.

They looked up.

"U-um…" she said softly. "Have you seen Jade anywhere?"

Travis smirked. "You're JayJay's little sis, huh?"

I mentally facepalmed. I had known A.J. long enough to see where this conversation was going.

She put her hands on her hips. "And why do you assume _that?_ Is it because I'm black?"

They looked at each other. "_Definitely _JayJay's sis."

She crossed her arms. "Well, have you seen her?"

Connor smirked. "Three guesses."

"The strawberry fields." We all said.

"Geez, obsessed much?" Daniella mumbled.

"I know, right?" I replied. "She goes there every day now."

"I'm pretty sure that everyone in camp know Jade likes Pollux, _except _for Pollux."

Exene rolled her eyes. "The boy is 21, a junior at Princeton, and he can't even see when a girl likes him. Sad…"

"Well," A.J. said. "Is it okay if we wait for her here and mooch off your really good wi-fi?"

Connor grinned. "Do you have really good money?"

I smirked and handed him twenty drachmas. "Here."

He grinned. "Thanks, Nao-Nao."

I felt my face redden, then shook it off. "Why does everyone call me that?"

"Hey!" A.J. said indignantly. "I call you Mako-chan."

"Yeah, why _do _you call her that?" Daniella asked.

A.J. smiled deviously. "You have to find out."

We sat down in some chairs next to the Stolls while Daniella opened her MacBook Air.

"What did you want to show us, A.J.?"

She smirked. "Something really funny, and _really _creepy."

She opened up Safari and searched for 'very first mcdonalds commercial ever'. She then clicked on the link.

"Ready?"

"WAIT!"

Connor and Travis walked over. Connor stood next to me.

_I think he wears Old Spice…_

_Stop it, Nao-Nao…_

A.J. pressed 'play'.

_One minute and two seconds of pure creepiness later…._

"What…." I started.

"The…" said Travis.

"Heck?" Daniella finished.

"WHY DID HE COME OUT OF THE DARK." Exene hissed.

" 'I like to do everything the little boys and girls like to do'?"

"Where are those burgers _coming _from?"

"That dance? Is he _on _something?"

"I know, scary, right?" A.J. said.

Exene shuddered. "If that…that…_person_ was in my bedroom…"

A.J. grimaced. "…I know…"

Just then, Jade came back, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and grinning like an idiot.

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "He was shirtless, wasn't he?"

Jade looked indignant. "No…"

We all rolled our eyes.

"So, what you up to?"

Exene and A.J.'s eyes flashed. Exene uncapped her sword, while A.J. ignited her fists.

"It's go time."

"Should I run?"

"Oh yeah."

I stared at the three in a chase scene. Then, my watch beeped.

"Archery," I muttered.

Daniella shut her laptop and stood.

I turned. "Bye guys."

They both gave us a mock salute, and Connor winked at me.

"Bye, Nao-Nao."

"Don't call me that."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

Rolling my eyes, we ran off.

Third Person POV

The sons of Hermes watched the girls run off.

Travis saw Connor's face. "You're gonna have to tell her eventually."

Connor smacked him. "Shut up."

Travis grinned. Connor knew that grin.

It was his I-have-a-prank-in-mind grin.

"We could have some fun with this….."

Connor smiled in understanding. "Ohh….but…shouldn't we tell Isabel?"

Travis scoffed. "We can do this…"

"If you say so…" Connor said, rolling his eyes.

Travis stood up. "Now, we need to pay a little visit to the Aphrodite cabin…."

**A/N: (spazzing) What are they planning? What are they planning? WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING?**

**Travis: We ain't telling you!**

**Me: o.o Dang…**

**Connor: Nice trailer, by the way…**

**Nico: But that video **_**is creepy…**_

**Me: O.O I know….and there are MORE.**

**Everyone: O_e**

**Me: I KNOW…**

**Yeah, I don't own PJO or Whip My Hair by Willow, and this is a REAL YouTube video. Don't look it up before you go to bed….**

**CHALLENGE: Why _does_ A.J. call Naomi 'Mako-chan'? Give me the answer in a review and you'll get...something!**


End file.
